Fate is Where the Heart Leads You
by IllMaryZemyx
Summary: Sierra is the new girl that just moved to town and she doesn't know anybody except for her cousin and his boyfriend. To make matters worse, Sierra likes the most popular guy at her new school and she wishes that he would notice her. Sora introduces Sierra to his other friends and they help her get the confidence to ask her crush out on a date. Will everything go well for her?
1. Chapter 1

Fate is Where the Heart Leads You

Plot summary: Sierra is the new girl that just moved to town and she doesn't know anybody except for her cousin and his boyfriend. To make matters worse, Sierra likes the most popular guy at her new school and she wishes that he would notice her. Sora introduces Sierra to his other friends and they help her get the confidence to ask her crush out on a date. Will everything go well? Will Sierra fit in at her new school and home? Will Riku trap Sora in the closet if he drinks too much Rockstar? Only time will tell!

SIerra: Yaaaay I have a story about me! ^^

Sora: You're only in this story because the creator wanted to write yaoi but this is the best that he could come up with so shush! _

Myself: 'Scuse you Sora, I could've written a story about Riku giving you the nasty but no, I decided to take it easy since this is the first fanfic that I've written for about four years now.

Riku: No one cares just get on with the story so people can oggle their eyes at Sora and I while we jog with our shirts off!

Me: Shush…. That will happen… but now.

Sierra: Yeah! It's my time to shine you attention hog! You already have my cousin, and I want some sweet lovin too or else the story would get boring! T^T

Me: I believe the readers would like to read the story now you guys...ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy... *sigh*

Chapter One: The Beginning….

**Sierra**

My plane was already delayed five hours earlier and now my cousin isn't here to pick me up. I've been waiting at the airport rest area in Destiny Islands for about an hour now and I can not think of any reason why Sora would be late. Well, unless he got trapped by a ninja koala and has to fight it with a taco to make it go away… but my imagination must be what is causing me to think that he's running late. But in fact, he was actually standing over me for about twenty minutes now. "Sierraaaaa, stop staring into space and pick up your bags so we can go! Auntie Aqua made enchiladas and Papou Fruit cake for dessert and if we don't hurry Roxas will eat all of the food before you can say but!" His voice brought me out of my doldrums, was he really standing there for almost a half an hour? Huh, I guess focusing on how pink my hair is really does make time fly by! "I'm so sorry Sora! thinking about the big move and my hair really takes a lot of my focus, I'm surprised I haven't ran into any walls or doors yet, or tripped on air especially. I almost tripped on the stairs to get off of the plane and that would have been totes embarrassing." He stares at me like I just presented him with a twelve hour speech, "Well, I just got a text from Roxas saying that if we don't hurry he seriously will eat all of our food and leave us with crackers if we're not home in the next ten minutes." He gives me a friendly shake and we scurry our way out of the airport and head towards his car. We put my things that I was able to bring with me in the trunk and get in our seats and buckle our belts up. "Gosh Sora, you were in there for a while, did you forget what your little cousin looked like?" Sora's boyfriend, Riku, asks after we're on the road on the way to Sora's house. The first thing I noticed about Riku was that he had the most fabulously long hair that I've ever seen and it looked extremely attractive on him. His hair takes on a hue of silver and a bit of white but damn it looks fine on him. No wonder why Sora was attracted to this adonis, he was gorgeous.

"So Sierra, what town did you move here from? And Sora mentioned that you'll be going to the same school with us is that correct?" Well, now I know that Sora is bad at keeping things between the family I guess I can't talk to him about boys anymore, sigh. "Oh, I came here from Radiant Garden and yeah Sora's right, starting next week I'll be a sophomore at your high school. So, whats life like here on the islands?" Ha, I guess that question must have caused them to reminisce. Sora pipes up first, "Those were the days, Riku used to pick on me when we were younger and this we before we had feelings for each other. Growing up; Riku, Kairi, and I were the best of friends while Roxas was still in diapers. Those days were the best." Sora smiles as he finishes and grabs a hold of Riku's free available hand that isn't occupied on the steering wheel. "I was going to say what Sora said, but everything he said is spot on." Well, does this mean Riku lets Sora do all the talking for them? That does make sense a bit, at every family reunion Sora is able to have a conversation with six people at the same time and make it seem natural. I wish I was able to be like my cousin, he's outgoing, is extremely friendly, and is a really supportive person. I on the other hand am quite a paradox, I try to blend in with the crowd but I also end up standing out due to my vivid hair colors. Being normal is lame, so why not make yourself unique? Second, I am an extremely shy person, I can't even talk to a guy without having a panic attack about whether he thinks I'm annoying or not. "We're here guys!" Sora exclaims excitedly as we pull into the driveway of the house. The house was quite large even for being on an island, the yard was gorgeous with a capital G- the pathway to the door was lined with rose bushes and flowers lined the sides of every corner of the yard. This yard has been cared for as if it was one's one child I think before Sora yet again has to elongate my name to re-obtain my attention. "Sierra, Sierraaaa, SIERRA!" After he shouts I notice that I tripped… on a pebble. I really should take yoga or something, these constant trips of falling over the most ridiculous things is going to cause me pain in the future. "Come on Sierra, lets go inside and make you feel welcomed at home!" Sora and Riku exclaim excitedly as they enter through the doorway into the house. Curious to see how the inside of the house is detailed, I timidly enter into the lovely abode.

"Welcome to your new home Sierra!" As I walked in the house, I was bombarded by confetti, balloons, streamers, party music, and Sora strapping a party hat to my head. Everyone had such a happy and excited expression on their faces, Sora looked as if his face was going to explode as to how large his grin was. Then there was Riku, his attempts to keep the energetic brunette still were not succeeding at all if I must say so. And then there was another kid who was smiling as well and looked extremely similar to Sora. "Sierra, this is my younger brother Roxas, you guys are in the same grade." Hmm, so he's Roxas, well he does look extremely similar to Sora, but his hair was less spiky and he had blonde hair, opposing Sora's brunette. As I attempt to look around them, I see that the house has an extremely natural feel to it. The living room has an ordinary looking couch, a cool looking television, a table with matching chairs, and pictures of Sora and friends when they were younger were on the entirety of the walls, they all looked so precious as little kids it was astounding. "Welcome to our home Sierra! But first Sora kinda planned a welcome party in your honor even though your dad told me that you disliked parties with a passion." A woman in a long white dress declares to me, and her blue hair was an interesting sight as well. "I'm Aqua by the way, but as Sora already mentioned earlier I'm the boys' aunt and they obtained a liking to calling me 'Auntie Aqua' when they were younger and the nickname has stuck ever since!" She smiles calmingly at me but her eyes showed that she was just as excited as Sora for my being here, I wonder if he got all of his energy from living with Aqua for all of these years? Wait, did she mention that my father sent word beforehand that he strongly advised against throwing me a welcoming party? That's good old dad for you, the only parent in this situation to actually take the time out of his day to learn about his one and only child. My father wasn't a person to skip over details, as an office worker for the past however many years, he's developed the ability to tell someone specific information when it's produced and before it's deadline of needing to be heard. My mother on the other hand however, was a different story. She worked at a bookstore a few towns away and was never really there for me when I was growing up. However, when she did happen to be home I could overhear her and my dad arguing about something I couldn't understand. It must have been important adult stuff that I wasn't allowed to know about, but I heard them after time and their talks didn't sound friendly at all. Now here's the irony, my parents decided to get divorced on my sixteenth birthday, trust me it sucks I know. My brain is telling me to stop remembering the bad and to experience the good that is about to happen in my life. The timer on the oven goes off and Aqua pipes up, "The main dish is done! Could you guys be delightful little creatures and put Sierra's stuff in her room? And Sierra could you help me set the table?" Sora, Riku, and even Roxas precede to take my stuff up the stairs into my new room. There is one thing that I have to say to Aqua before we get started though, "This is the best day of my life, thank you." Right after I broke down in tears and Aqua noticed and she rushed to my side. "Sierra, what's wrong?" She calmingly embraces me in a small hug. I break down in tears, this is the first time I've cried in front of anyone since my ex-boyfriend dumped me at our school's dance. "I'm just so happy to be here, everyone has been so nice to me and I can't thank all of you enough!" I attempt to say through all of my sobs and sniffles. Aqua escorts me to my seat and finishes setting the table. As Aqua finishes, the boys come down with their hands behind their backs and mischievous grins on their faces. "We all chipped in on funds to buy you some welcome presents, so we hope you like them!" Roxas and Sora beam as they hug me simultaneously. "You can open the presents after dinner', Aqua states, 'but for now lets settle down and eat some delicious food!" As everyone gets settled at the table I have the impression that this might be a good change for me. I believe that my life truly will start from here.


	2. Chapter 2: That First Night

Fate is Where the Heart Leads you

Chapter 2: That First Night

Sierra: Yay my story has finally begun! Do I win food now?

Me: Uhm… No. You'll win the cookies I baked for Sora after we accomplish getting to chapter ten.

Sora: YOU MADE ME COOKIES!? GIMME! :DD

Me: No! You already have enough energy as it is and I don't want to see what would happen if I gave you sugar…

Riku: Take my word for it, it's scary.

Sora: SHUSH YOU!

Me: While those two sort out their differences about why Sora should or should not have sugar, let me express my gratitude to those of you who read and reviewed! I know the first chapter seemed vague so I completely rewrote the whole thing and fixed the issues! ^^ So go give it a read before you read this chapter. On another note, I hope you guys continue to read my trainwreck of a story and let me know what you think! And here's the disclaimer, I do not not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy. Yet again, thank you for reading my story and I look forward to your continued support!

**Sierra:**

"So, are you guys ready to come in?" Sora asks while he opens the front door to the house, at this point I am extremely nervous, what if no one in the house likes me? What if they are mean people unlike Sora and Riku? "Sierra? Are you coming in or not?" Hearing Sora's voice brought me out of my doldrums, I took a deep breath and took those first few brave steps into the house. Immediately upon my entrance, Sora jumped on me and trapped me into a hug, "Welcome to your new home Sierra!" I was right, guys do have muscles, he's crushing my poor fragile body. "Sora, I can't breathe, get off of me!" He finally lets go after an extended few seconds. After regaining my composure, I hear an unknown voice calling from an unknown distance away, "Sora, are you guys home? And is Sierra with you?" The voice sound's like a woman's, and from her tone she seems to be very genuine. "Yeah, we're home! Is dinner ready or do we have time for Sierra's welcoming!" Said unknown female's voice goes up a few pitches, "Oh shoot, I'll be right there!" I can hear scampering swiftly coming closer, and closer, and suddenly I'm trapped yet again in a hug of crushing death! Why do people insist on hugging me so much? "I'm so glad to meet you Sierra! My name's Aqua and I'm Sora's aunt and I'm so glad you're here and now there are finally two females in the house and we are going to have so much fun!" I couldn't even focus on what she was saying, the hug of death was kinda crushing my ears and i could only hear her heartbeat getting faster and louder, like a train coming into the station. "Auntie get off of her you're suffocating her!" Sora whines as he attempts to pull Mrs. Aqua off of me. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I was just extremely excited to finally meet my niece that I haven't seen since she were a baby!" Aqua jumps up and down like an excited toddler waiting to be given, she is probably the reason why Sora is hyper… Yep this household is going to be strictly decaf and caffeine free. "So Sierra, are you ready for dinner?" Aqua asks and as if on cue, my stomach grumbles and everyone laughs while I obtain a blush that would make a tomato jealous. Aqua tells Sora to take my stuff upstairs to my new room while she leads me through the house into the kitchen. As we enter the kitchen, the smell of baked goods and pot roast intoxicates my nose, as if the scent was meant to make my tastebuds float. My stomach grumbles a few more times out of excitement. "So you're that hungry I'm guessing? Get yourself seated anywhere and I'll bring the food out, just relax okay darling? Hey Riku, could you help me please? The pot roast is too heavy for me and I wouldn't want to make a mess on this special night." Riku humbly agrees and follows Aqua into the cooking area of the kitchen, while they're assorting plates and silverware for us to eat with, I can't help but to look around at my new surroundings. The whole kitchen was a moderately large space, it was probably a separate kitchen and dining place at one point in time but it must have been mended to make extra room. There were photographs, picture frames, and antiques hanging from every wall at a moderately high elevation. I wandered away from the table to look at the pictures, there were just so many! The first that caught my eye was of Sora holding a fish and a fishing pole when he was a young boy, he had the exact same grin that I saw today, it was precious. Sauntering over to the left, I saw a picture of a young Sora, Riku, and another person having fun at the beach making a sand castle. I could have sworn but that third person had a striking resemblance to Sora. I was going to peak at another picture, that was before Aqua appeared behind me and planted a party hat on my head. "Family history later!" She exclaims, "Now is the time to party and eat my new recipe!" As we all get settled at the table, Riku pulls Sora in for a quick peck on the lips. WHAAAAT. HE'S GAY, AND SORA IS GAY TOO? Oh yes, I now have shopping buddies to go into scary grown lady places with me. "Riku! No kissing my nephew at the table when Sierra is still getting used to being here, no dessert for you!" Aqua laughs while both Sora and Riku blush and laugh along, and before I know it I'm laughing too. I don't laugh too often, if I laugh people in public stare at me and then I return to my reclusive shell and attempt to fuse with the walls. Before I know it however, I'm on the floor dying of laughter because I haven't felt truly this happy in such a long time. "Wow, Sierra must have really found that funny, don't exactly understand why though" Riku scratches his head out of confusion and helps the giggly girl back into her seat. Gosh I just couldn't stop laughing, it felt so good to get it all out, and now everyone's looking at me, and then they break out laughing like I was. "Oh goodness Sierra you are too much, I can already tell that life is going to be more interesting now that you're here. Now that our laughing fits are over, how about dinner now lady and gentlemen?" Aqua reaches for the utensils and passes the dishes down to each person for us all to get our portions.

Dinner was going great, I was getting to know everyone better and the meal was delicious, I should have Aqua teach me how to cook. We all finished our meals and I decided to help Aqua clean up the leftovers and wash the dirty dishes, she decides to start up a conversation to break the awkward silence. "So Sierra, we actually got your enrollment date wrong, you actually start school with Sora and Riku tomorrow, sorry for the mishap." I drop dish that I was cleaning back into the seat, did I just hear her right? I go back to school one day after I was removed from my old school? I actually have to go to bed tonight? Well, guess it's only fair, for all I know Aqua works during the day and probably organized the early enrollment so that I wouldn't be in the house all alone. "Oh that's okay, I would've been confused about what to do here alone anyways so it's all good. Is there a uniform or anything that I have to wear?" At my old school we had to wear two uniforms, one for each other semester. It wasn't that bad, except that the boys kept trying to sneak peeps up our skirts and it just got annoying. Anyways, believe it or not, I was actually excited to go to school tomorrow.

Aqua could probably see the excitement in my eyes and trapped me in another hug. "No, there are no uniforms, the only article of clothing that the school isn't fond of is gang symbols and well… nudity. I could help you pick out an outfit if you're willing?" I agree and Aqua releases me from her hug and we continue doing the dishes. About twelve minutes afterwards, we finish and Aqua leads me back into the little dining area and she reminisces the memories from all of the photographs on the walls. She grabs one off of the wall and hands it to me, It's a picture of a young Sora and Riku at the fair with a younger Aqua and another young girl that was hugging Sora. "This was taken at the Destiny Islands Beach Fair, Sora and Riku were about ten at the time" she points specifically to the young girl hanging on Sora, "This lovely girl is Kairi, she was Sora's best friend, well, until they moved away about three years ago. She, Sora, and Riku were extremely close, they had sleepovers here almost every month and it was extremely lovely." She gently takes the photograph back from me and returns it to the wall, "On to the next one, don't want to get too melodramatic on you, I'm a bit of a cryer if you couldn't guess." She gently smiles at me and I smile back, suddenly, some very loud sounds ruin our bonding moment like a wrecking ball going through a demolition target. You could hear Sora grunting in the distance while Riku chuckles. After a few moments, the two boys come into the kitchen and put… somewhat wrapped boxes on the table, Sora makes a goofy grin and explains why the boxes seem so… something. "I am so sorry! Riku kept throwing pencils at me while we were finishing our homework and we totally forgot about the presents we got for you! So we kinda had to rush with the wrapping, and no this is not my work, you can blame Riku for this!" He sticks his tongue out at Riku and he just chuckles even more. "Well, go on, open them!" Aqua pushes me closer to the table while Riku puts the first box in my hand. "Aqua told us that you liked the 'scene' look, but wasn't really specific about what exactly, so this is the best that I could do. I hope you like it." Riku gives me a genuine smile and I tear off the wrapping paper and open the box. Inside of the box was a beanie hat that had the coloring of a gorgeous shade of purple, my favorite color. "Oh my gosh, I love it! Thank you Riku!" I exclaim and give Riku a hug, I believe I felt him flinch for a bit but he returned the mutual feelings as well, wrapping me in a hug tighter than Sora's but more gentle. Sora attempts to pull the silverette off of me, "Open mine next Sierra! I bet you'll like mine more than Riku's!" He sticks his tongue out at Riku as if to prove an unspoken point. As I start opening the second box after ripping the wrapping paper, I saw that the box had no lid whatsoever and Sora looked extremely embarrassed and flailed his arms in random directions. "I can't believe that I forgot to put the lid back on! Still, it's better than Riku's." I reach my hand into the box and I grab the fabric that was within, when I saw it I swear my heart skipped a beat. It was a purple and black dress that flowed at the bottom as I moved it from side to side, I put it to my shoulders to see how low it went and it went to my knees, perfect. "You were right Sora, this is better than Riku's gift. Thank you so much!" Sora makes a triumphant laugh and pokes Riku's face to prove to the boy that he had won. Aqua hands me the last and final box, which is the biggest box of the three which made me excited. "Okay, now for the finale! Aqua's gift of extreme awesomeness! Go on and open it!" She urges me to open the box and I attempt to rip off the paper but it just wouldn't come off! "That's not paper silly,' Aqua laughs, 'It's just a plain box, I made it all colorful so that I could trick you!" She laughs a maniacal laugh and I chuckle as I take the lid off of the box. Right afterwards, I felt as if my jaw had dropped to the floor. Inside the box were more stockings, nail polish, earrings, and skirts that I could even attempt to count in one place. "I used to be in a scene phase when I was younger, and when I graduated from high school I grew out of it. I kept all of the clothes and such pondering if I would ever return to that world for night or two if I was interested. But after seeing the picture that your dad sent me, I realized that this would be the perfect gift for you. Do you like it?" She looks at me and as if by instinct, I jump onto her and trap her in a hug. "Aqua, I freaking love it! Oh my goodness thank you so much!"

Before I know it we're all laughing again and having such a merry time. Calming down first, Aqua tells us that Sora and I need to get ready for showers and bedtime also asking Riku if he could call his parents to see if it would be okay for him to spend the night. Riku called his parents and got the okay, and Aqua had the boys help me bring my presents up to my new room. As we go up the stairs, Sora points out everyone's rooms and we turn the first corner on the left and Sora opens the door to the room. The room was larger than what I was used to, which was a good thing. Sora and Riku put the other boxes on the dresser in the room and ask if I need anything else. I tell them that I'll be fine, however I did ask them where the bathroom was since after all that laughing I'm surprised that my bladder didn't explode from all of the excitement yet. "Oh, every room has it's own personal bathroom, Aqua is really big on personal space and because Riku and I always left a mess in her bathroom every time we tried playing hide and seek when we were younger." Sora then points out that my bathroom door is in the corner next to my closet. He asks me again if there's anything else that I need and this time I'm sure that there is nothing else, so he and Riku head out of the room and probably wander to Sora's room. I flick the light switch on the opposite side of the room and wait for the light to illuminate the room. I grab the clothes from my bags and put them in the dresser first, separating the articles of clothing into their own location before proceeding to see if there were enough hangers in the closet for my shirts and the dress that Sora got me. I then use the box that Riku had my new hat in and put all of the nail polish in that, making it as organized as I possibly can. There were no hangers for the earrings so if I get an allowance in the future I would put some of the funds into getting earring racks for all of the piercings that I got from Aqua.

Now that all of the organizing is finished for now, before all of my other belongings magically arrive here, I decided to end the night by hopping in the shower before getting ready for bed. I stepped into the bathroom and saw that it was fully equipped with a single person shower, a bathtub, and a self standing sink. I look in the shower and see that someone had already put all of my shampoos, shaving blades, body washes, and bath brushes for reaching behind my back where my arms couldn't reach. I stripped off my clothes quickly and hop into the shower, turning on the hot water and immediately feeling relaxed as the water hits and cascades off of my skin. Twenty minutes in the shower to me feels like hours of pure, relaxed bliss. I get out of the shower and get dressed. I forgot to pack any pajamas so I guess I'll be stuck with my old basketball uniform from my middle school, that's right, I am that tiny weight-wise. As I get ready to get underneath the covers that were leftovers from Aqua's teen days, I suddenly have the thought of who would get me up for school or when should I be up to get prepared? I hop out of the bed and saunter out of the room. I turn the corner, hoping to find Sora's room if I remembered things correctly from when he showed me around an hour earlier. As I reach his door, I can hear strange sounds coming from the room. I put my ear against the door and I wish I wouldn't have, I could hear Sora and Riku doing… nasty things. I try to stifle my scream and head downstairs to see if Aqua would be able to tell me the things that I need to know. I go down the stairs and see her sitting in the living room watching a comedy, "Uhm, Aqua? What time should I be up and ready for school tomorrow?" I ask the question to get her attention, "Oh, don't worry about that sweetie, I'll make sure that you have enough time in the morning, go get some rest okay?" She gets off of the couch and gives me one final hug for the night. I hug her back and she whispers something in my ear, "I hope your first night here was amazing Sierra, I love you." I return the mutual feeling and silently walk up the stairs, return to my room, get comfy under the covers, and as I fall asleep, there is one thought on my mind. This was the best first night ever.

A reminder, this is my first story so please review and rate! All reviews help me become a better writer and for all of the people that review I will give you free internet cookies!

Sora: WHY ARE YOU GIVING AWAY MY COOKIES!?

Me: THESE ARE NOT YOUR COOKIES SHUSH YOUR MOUTH! XC


	3. Chapter 3

Fate is Where the Heart Leads You

Chapter 3: Welcome to School!

Aqua: You made me giggly? Did you already forget my personality from Birth by Sleep?

Me: No Aqua, I did not forget the emotions and actions of the one interesting person from that game. And since I made you related to Sora he grew up around you, so bam! Giggly Aqua is the product of being around Sora when he was a little boy!

Riku: Shut up already and get on with the story! I want to see how hard Sierra fails at her first day of school.

Sierra: Wow Riku, I was going to make you...baked goods, but now you don't deserve them. In fact, I might give them to Sora…

Sora: BAKED GOODS MEAN COOKIES DOESN'T IT? DOESN'T IT?!

Me: Crap. I released the beast again. Well, here's the disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy nor the characters from said games but I do own my original characters. Anyways, on with the story and I hope you like it!

**Sierra**

I could see cherry blossom trees as far as my eyes could go, and boy did they go pretty far. After trying to see how far the trees went down, I started to follow the path that the trees had left for me, a single straight pathway of falling cherry blossoms. With every tree that I passed, I saw a glimpse of an event happening during my life. The first tree that I passed showed me footage of my birth, typical. A lot of dreams do start out that way I guess, the good guys being led down 'memory lane' and then when it stops, they wake up and something terrible immediately happens. As I kept walking down, I saw memories of past birthdays and awards for the little kid T-ball league that my mom made me do when I was younger. Future birthdays passed me by and so did other special events and holidays of the such. Before I could realize it, I was at the memory that brought up the occasion of my moving in with Sora and Aqua. I stepped closer to the tree to get a better visual of the bad memory that was occurring. But before I could hear anything, darkness filled my view and I was awoken.

"Wakey wakey Sierra! I made eggs and bacon!" Aqua cheerfully states as she hovers over me like a cautious cat. I pretend to fall back asleep but she… and Sora tug me out of my bed and I fall onto the floor. "Ow! You guys couldn't have just thrown water on me or something?" As I complain Sora puts his fingers into his ears and makes random sounds to ignore me. Aqua, obtaining her lost composure, calmly states, "You have an hour until school is ready sweetie, go take a shower and afterwards come down for breakfast. I made eggs and bacon, but if you don't hurry the men will eat all of it and leave you with nothing! So move your booty into that shower right now young lady!" A few seconds go by before she breaks out laughing again. I laugh along as I head into my bathroom to get ready for the day.

A morning shower is always a good thing to wake up to, no need for loud sounds or caffeine and sugar to give me a sugar rush later on, and especially no reason for why I should fall asleep in class. I quickly take a shower and return to my room to pick out my outfit for the day. I grab the dress that Sora bought me and squeeze it out of glee, it really was an amazing gift. I saunter over to the dresser and open the compartment that I put all of the leggings in. Hmm, she got me like twenty pairs but which one looks good with this dress? I carefully examine each and every pair, gliding my hands over the fabric to see how each pair felt against my skin, which was pretty nice. After about twenty minutes of careful examination, I go with the red leggings that have a nice floral pattern running down the length of each leg. I put on the materials of clothing and then return to the bathroom to do the rest of the meticulous activities. I brushed my hair, making sure to keep my bangs out of my eyes, didn't want to look too emo today. Next, I brush my teeth a few times making sure that my breath was minty fresh, and finally I applied lotion onto my face generously. I have extremely oily skin and if I don't properly apply a generous amount of lotion or acne treatment cream to my face I break out more than a random flash mob. To add some finishing touches, I apply a small amount of eyeliner to my bottom and top eyelids and put a dab of glitter on both of my cheeks. As I finish preparing for the day finally I can hear Aqua shout out to me from the kitchen, "Hurry up Sierra! If you don't get down here Sora already said that he would leave no bacon for you whatsoever!" I return a shoutout stating that I would be coming down right now, grabbing my bag, I then make my way through the hallway and cascade down the stairs. As I reach the kitchen, I see Sora trying to pry my reserve bacon out of Aqua's hands and Riku trying to pull the boy away from Aqua, It wasn't going so well. "Get your hands off of my bacon!" I laugh and rush to Aqua's side, assisting her in retrieving my bacon. Our faux tug-of-war lasts for a few minutes, before Aqua and I release the bacon and send Sora falling onto the ground. A dazed Sora, lets go of the bacon and I dive for it, I magically rescue it before it hits the ground. Ground bacon is not good bacon. Aqua cleans off the dust on her dress and hands me a glass, "How about we go to the table now and eat before you guys have to head out for school?" As we all saunter over to the dining table, Aqua obtains various juices and drinks from the fridge and places them in the center of the table. I grab the orange juice, my favorite juice ever, and start nibbling on the slices of bacon that I was able to save from Sora. Riku and Aqua both have a petite cup of coffee while Sora fills his cup with chocolate milk. Everyone digs into the breakfast in front of them, after a few minutes of pure chowing, Aqua pops a question my way. "So Sierra, are you excited for your first day?" Well, excited is one word for what I'm feeling, but it's mostly a mix of angst and a bit of excitement, but mostly angst. "Yeah, I can't wait to get there.." I quietly said after finishing the food I was chewing. On the other hand, Sora allowed me to feel the food he was eating, while also speaking. You couldn't even understand a single word he said, that was the case until Riku clarified what the brunette was trying to say, "As Sora was saying, the school is about a ten minute walk from here so we'll be walking together. Sora said that he would also be taking you to the school's main office so you can meet the principal and get your schedule taken care of. Aqua already called in while you were still sleeping and the guidance counselor agreed to put you in the same classes as Sora so you'd know at least one person there. Is that right Sora?" The brunette nods his head in agreement, still munching on the eggs and toast with condiments on the side. Whew, that was a sense of relief, I wouldn't know where to go or anything at all if I didn't have Sora by my side. "However, you have to stop by the main office first so all of the loose ends can be tied up and you'll be ready to go!" Aqua proclaims, "Well look at the time, you guys have about five minutes before the bus gets here!" We all scramble from the table, grab our bags, and head out the door; almost automatically, the bus slowly crawled its way up the hill towards our house, and made an abrupt stop in front of us. As soon as we walked on the bus, it was immense chaos, other teens were jumping over seats, moving constantly, and someone bumped into my side a few times, it hurt immensely. We eventually found seats, however with the way people moved around it was a surprise that I managed to not obtain any bruises from being kicked in the leg so much. Sora was starting to get antsy, which resulted in him bouncing similarly to everyone else, and eventually Riku became agitated with this and trapped the smaller boy on his lap and in his arms. The bus driver pipes up, but doesn't say any nice words, but she did mention that we'll be at the school in about three minutes. Three minutes to me, today, felt like hours. I wanted to experience my new school life and to see if I would fit in or not. The school comes into view and the bus stops abruptly. "Alright you maggots, get off of my bus or I'll throw you out!" She shouted at the top of her lungs while, scared, every teen on the bus lined in single formation and politely got off of the bus. Sora, Riku, and myself are the last ones to get off of the bus and as I reach the last step, I fall on my face. Sora laughs while Riku helps me up and hands me a bandaid. After I recollect my composure, we all start laughing while we make our way towards the entrance of the school. Sora then drags me by the arm, through the doors, and personally escorts me to the guidance office. "Just go in through here and I bet someone will help you get situated. I hope you finish fast enough so I can find a seat for you in second hour!" Sora gleams while he and Riku head their separate ways while I head into the office.

The guidance office was quite quirky if I may say so myself, there were photos all over the walls, probably of past senior group photos. I see that there's an….. interesting intern at the front desk. Her...appearance however frightened me. "Are you just gonna keep standing there or did you come here for something?" She sassily asks while popping a piece of gum into her mouth. I look at the desk and see that her name tag says "Larxene Vivixional". She appears to be quite a vicious person when she's upset, guessing from the scowl she naturally presents while she rises from the desk. "Follow me then, the guidance counselor is waiting for you." She clicks her tongue at the end of her sentence, expressing her hatred of having to be nice to people, I hope that there aren't any more people like her here. "Oh uhm, okay." I silently follow her around a corner and we arrive at a door. She says to just go in and Larxene retreats around the corner and returns to her desk in the main office. I open the door and the scent of rosemary incense calms me as if it's a natural thing. "Hello there deary, you must be Sierra Strife?" I notice the woman behind the desk, and if I may say so myself she is the cutest person I have ever seen. I looked at her nameplate and saw that it said Aerith Heartland. "Come come child, sit in that chair and lets get started!" She beckons me to sit in the chair, and so I do so, oh goodness this chair was comfy. She mentioned the phone call between my aunt and herself and that she was extremely excited for my coming here and she wished that I would come around for tea once in a while. "So, are you ready to get your picture taken for your ID?" I agree and she magically takes a camera out of nowhere and flashes me in the eyes, now I can't see. Then she turns on the printer and bam, I am now officially a student at Destiny Islands High School. She gently smiles at me and she escorts me back to the main office, "I'll have someone show you around, Oh Terra, could you come here for a minute?" I turn around and I could feel my jaw drop to the ground. The boy that was walking towards us could be described in one word, gorgeous. His eyes had the hue of the summer sky, extremely beautiful. He wore an outfit that made him appear to be casual, but still had some influence and power above his fellow students. And oh my gosh do not get me started about his muscles, I could stare at those all day. He also had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and it made his eyes pop out… oh gosh I think I'm hyperventilating. Calm down Sierra, he's just a regular guy, you're a regular girl, and you're probably not going to be having regular children! Oh wait shoot, I need to stop thinking about this before I go all fangirl! Terra finally reaches us and introduces himself. "Morning Aerith, is this the new student you kept going on about earlier?" Aerith giggles and introduces me to Terra, and eventually he leads me out of the room and we're on our adventure to help me familiarize myself with the school. I don't even pay attention to his words, he's just so damn beautiful! Suddenly he stops walking and gently pokes my face, "Are you still in there? Hello? Do I need to show you the nurse's office?" When I hear his words, I realize something, but before I could put my finger on it, I fall.

**About an hour later...**

"Sierra dear, wake up, your aunt is here to get you." Groggily, I sit up, realizing that I must have been taken to the nurse's office. After I regain my vision, I lose it again thanks to a very cuddly Aqua. "Oh my goodness Sierra are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you wanna go home and rest in bed?" All of her questions kept falling out of her mouth, it took her a few minutes to realize that I couldn't answer back mainly because she had my face trapped by her cleavage. She lets go of me so I can answer that I wanted to go home, the nurse states that I had a fever of 104 and that I should stay home for the next few days. Being as… bubbly as she is, Aqua tells the friendly nurse that she'll be the best stay-at-home nurse-aunt that she could be and totally refused to allow me to leave the house once we got home. She helped me up the stairs and she tucked me into bed soon afterwards, she went downstairs into the kitchen and then returned with an ice pack that she respectfully plopped onto my head. "Get some rest now dear, Sora texted me saying that he was worried that he couldn't see your pretty head anywhere and he got pretty worried. But don't worry, I'll tell him and Riku to give you some piece once they get home. Goodnight dear." I don't even hear the end of her sentence, I was already drifting into sleep.

**A few more hours later….**

I woke up groggy, the ice pack on my head melted and water was everywhere on my sheets. I ponder what time it is, however I get my answer just by looking at the window and I see the sun setting, the sky taking a crimson and pink hue. The sight is beautiful I say to myself, and not even a minute later, shockingly Riku, instead of Sora, came into my room and asking if I was okay. He commenced by sitting on the bed and beckoning me to sit there as well. Riku puts a hand on my shoulder and wraps me in a brief hug, seconds later releasing me and breathing quite a heavy sigh. He asks if I'm doing okay and i nod my head yes. He mentions that dinner will be ready soon, I tell him okay and I ask if he could get me another ice pack and new sheets since mine were all soaked. About five minutes later; Riku comes back with the ice pack, new sheets, and a mysterious brown package? "Some guy dropped this off when we got home, he said that his name was Terra or something." He leaves the room, and as if by instinct, I rip open the package and to my surprise, there's a smaller package and a note attached to the top of it. I read it to myself mentally, "I apologize that your first day wasn't great, so I wanted to give you something that reminded me of you, I hope you like it." -Terra. Terra bought me something? He knew me for about ten minutes before I fainted in the hallway, how could he be able to immediately compare something to me? Without hesitation, I open the second package and my eyes feel as if they're about to explode. I pull out the fabric and it looks amazing. It's a baby blue dress emblazoned with the various names of albums released by the band Sleeping With Sirens. On the back of the dress, I found another envelope and opened it, "I hope one day I could hear your siren song." At that moment I lose it and I make the most high pitched sound I have ever made. At that moment, I had realized something, that I had a crush on possibly the hottest guy in school.

Author's Notes: I know that so far this is terrible but yeah… reviews and rates would be very liked… and stuff.


End file.
